Senioritis
by sandinbetweentoes
Summary: "Don't become friends with seniors because they graduate and leave you." Cammie Morgan is a junior that has caught the attention of a certain green-eyed senior boy. Will anything happen? Or will there relationship be doomed because of graduation?
1. Chapter 1

**Zachary Goode**

Cammie sighed as her math teacher droned on and on and on. She was exhausted. Luckily for her, they were in the lecture room-where seats were like movie theatre seats. As she scooted back in her chair to achieve maximum comfort (and to doze off) a hand taps her on the shoulder. Zachary Goode. Zach was one of the hottest seniors on campus. Cammie was one of the very few juniors in this math class, so it should have taken her by surprise that Zachary Goode was talking to her-but it didn't. Since the first day of class, Cammie and Zach talked. Sure, it wasn't like they were close friends or anything but they definitely had their moments in the back of the class. They rarely saw each other outside of class except for when Cammie come up to Zach while he was waiting to order his food to cut the lunch line.

Cammie turned around with a question look at Zach.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Zach had never asked her a question like that before. If she hadn't known better, she would have thought he was asking her on a date; but Cammie wouldn't let herself think that-sure she undeniably had a crush on Zach, but she didn't stand a chance with him. Cammie was basically a chameleon in school compared to all of the beautiful girls that were often found flirting with him.

"Nothing really, what about you?" Cammie said trying to remain cool. She couldn't help but get excited at even the possibility that Zach was asking her out.

"Well, I kind of have this group together to go to Haunted Six Flags and I was wondering if you wanted to go."

It wasn't a date. But Cammie would not let herself be disappointed, how could she? It was so nice of Zach to invite her to do something with him and his friends. But which friends? Cammie would undoubtedly go to Universal with Zach no matter what, but wouldn't it be kind of awkward if it were with people she never really talked to?

Zach read the look on Cammie's face, "Macey's going and so is Eva and Brad and Connor are going too, so I was looking for someone to help me not feel like such a third wheel."

Cammie couldn't stop herself from grinning. If that wasn't a date then what was? To make matter better, Macey McHenry was going to be there and Cammie loved Macey! Sure, they never hung out but her and Macey clicked last year in science class. Macey was a confident junior last year, now a senior, and Cammie and her would talk and talk during class. She never saw Macey around school anymore.

Just thinking about Macey made Cammie pick up some of Macey's flirtatious persona,"Are you asking me on a date, Goode?"

"Maybe, what if I am Morgan?" Zach retorted back quickly.

But Macey's persona only lasted about five seconds, as Cammie found herself at a loss of words.

"Pick you up at 8." Zach said with a triumphant smile. He threw at paper airplane at Cammie's head as he stood up and walked out the threshold of the door just as the bell rang.

Cammie huffed with exhasperation. She didn't understand Zachary Goode, but a certain old friend would be able to decode this mysterious boy.

**Please review! You should also check out my other stories (I know I need to update them but I have major writer's block!) Anyways this story is kind of based off of a relationship I have with a guy at my school, so hopefully I will have plenty to base this off of. (and no, he did not ask me out-this is just my daydreams! BUT I totally wish he did)**


	2. Chapter 2

**He's just not that into you**

The unknown. That is what Cammie Morgan was lost in as she stared blankly at her closet. She silently cursed Zach for being so mysterious. Even Macey McHenry couldn't figure him out.

Cammie had no idea what tonight was going to be about, therefore she had no idea what to wear. Her room was absolute chaos. She had tried on at least 6 different outfits. Filled with despair, Cammie flopped down on her bed.

After about 10 minutes of self loathing, Cammie, filled with desperation, called Macey and asked for help.

"Geeze, you couldn't call at shorter of a notice, but fine whatever I'll help you."

Cammie looked at the clock. It really wasn't that short of a notice: it was 5 o'clock!

Macey arrived 15 minutes later looking fabulous in boots, jeans, and a sweater.

"So you excited for tonight?" Macey asked as she looked through Cammie's clothes, "Zach Goode is so hot."

Everybody thought Zach was hot. So why did he choose Cammie?

"Alright, I'm a little dressy for Universal-but whatever. But here's what I picked out for you."

Macey's choice was actually quite tomboyish. It was black and white high top converse, a retro looking Bulls t-shirt, and skinny jeans.

"Don't wear a sweatshirt, so Zach will feel obliged to give you his." Macey winked.

Cammie loved the outfit, but she felt sick. What if Zach didn't give her his jacket and she was left freezing all night? Even if he did give her his jacket what if he got cold too? Cammie was pretty sure boys got cold too. Then, Zach would probably feel irritated at her for taking his jacket.

"But Macey I-" Cammie started.

"Shush; you will listen to me and not take a jacket. You owe me that much because I picked you an pretty casual outfit."

Cammie decided not to test her luck.

"Now let me do your hair and makeup," Macey said and Cammie's face turned to complete terror, "Relax! It's gonna be toned down to match your outfit!"

Macey stayed to her word, and put the minimal amount on Cammie's already pretty face. She straightened Cammie's hair and put it in a high ponytail.

"Omygosh! You look so cute! And such a guy magnet!"

"Thanks Macey." Cammie was happy with her look.

"The boys and Eva will be here in ten minutes." Macey said.

Cammie looked at the clock and couldn't believe how quickly time passed.

"So how is Eva? I don't really know her," Cammie said as she flopped down on the bed.

"She can be bitchy to new people...I absolutely adore her, but I mean she's not a complete bitch but you definitely have to earn her respect."

"And is that hard?" Cammie asked started to get scared.

"No, but considering you have captured Zachary Goode's attention, then you're without a doubt gonna get the cold shoulder."

Cammie's eyes widened with fear, "What does Zach have to do with her?"

"Doesn't she have a thing for Brad though?!" Cammie started to feel sick.

"Yeah, but Zach is such a flirt and so hot that she'll ditch Brad in a heartbeat for Zach." Macey sighed, "That's the issue with Zach, he's just a God damn flirt master- making girls fall for him left and right."

Cammie thought she was about to barf. What was she getting herself into? "So I'm just another one of his girls?"

"Oh no no! Honey, Zach's not a player. He wouldn't have asked you if he wasn't genuinely interested in you."

Interested. Not into.

"And what makes you free of Zachary Goode's charm."

She sighed, "I wasn't. Freshmen year I was head over heels with him."

"Then what happened?"

"Let's just say he wasn't that into me, our personalities just clashed," Macey smiled uncomfortably. The doorbell rang, "Oh look, saved by the bell!"

Cammie sat still for a moment. Reflecting on what Macey said. Did Zachary Goode break Macey's heart? Would he do the same to her?


	3. Chapter 3

**Lovebug**

Macey and Cammie made their way downstairs and to the door. Cammie tried to hide her disappointment as she opened the door to only see Connor.

"He's in the car, same with Eva and Brad. Macey you look beautiful as always." Connor said reading Cammie's face. Cammie thought he looked beautiful, "I'm Connor by the way." He smiled and held out his hand for a handshake. Cammie couldn't help but giggle. It's not everyday that you see 17 year olds shaking hands, and it seemed like such the opposite thing that party boy Connor Love would do.

"I'm Cammie." Cammie and Macey walked out the door.

"I know who you are." Connor slung his arm around Cammie. Was Connor flirting with Cammie right in front of Macey? But judging by Macey's smile, it did not seem like she minded it. Cammie felt uncomfortable. She didn't know anything about the people she was hanging out with tonight. What if this was all a trick? But Connor seemed so genuinely nice in his mannerisms. And judging by his unusual quirks such as hand shaking, putting his arm around people was probably an everyday occurrence.

"Zach, I'm taking your girl tonight." Connor hollered at the open windowed car, still keeping his arm around Cammie. Zach was in the drivers seat.

Zach half laughed throwing his hat at Connor through the window. Amazingly, he nailed Connor on the chest, "Did you take that up with Macey?"

"I don't want him!" Macey wrinkled her nose in fake disgust.

"Aw come on Mace!" Connor finally withdrew his arm from Cammie's shoulders and dedicated his attention to attacking Macey in a bear hug and kissing her on the forehead.

Zach reached over from the driver's seat to open the passenger side door, "See why I wanted you to come?"

Cammie smiled, not knowing what to say as she got in.

"That is a sick shirt." Zach said referring to her Bull t-shirt.

"Oh thanks." He didn't say she looked pretty. But he did compliment her. Zachary Goode was filled with mixed signals.

"Brad, Eva this is Cammie. Cammie, Brad and Eva."

Cammie turned around and smiled at them. Eva was undeniably gorgeous. Cammie felt super self-consience.

"Get in the car or else we're leaving!" Zach suddenly shouted out the window to Macey and Connor. Connor was trying to kick Zach's hat over his shoulder and catch it, "And give me back my hat."

Still feeling the burn of Eva and Brad's icy greeting Cammie had a feel that this was going to be a long ride.

* * *

"Hey, Gallagher Girl, wake up. We're here." Zach gently nudged Cammie's shoulder to wake her up.

"Gallagher Girl?" Macey asked questioningly as the backseat started to pile out of the car.

Zach gave her the nickname of Gallagher Girl as a result of a math and science experiment gone wrong. They both were partners in making an interactive ecosystem utopia, filled with many different kinds of animals they created. Cammie was in charge of making the birds: The Gallagher Birds, but as she put them on the project, they exploded as a result of over heating.

Cammie yawned and stretched, "How long was I out?"

"Basically the entire ride." Zach chuckled.

Cammie was embarrassed. Who would want to hang out with someone that fell asleep? They both get out of the car and everybody starts walking to the entrance to buy their tickets.

"You've never been here before right Cammie?" Zach asked as they entered.

Cammie nodded her head, "Never."

Brad laughed wickedly, "Then prepared to be sacred out of your mind."

Cammie bit her lip. What did she ever do to Brad?

"You'll be fine." Zach said as he playfully tugged her ponytail.

Just on cue a thunderous groaning voice called out to her, "CAAMMIE."

Cammie turned around to see an eviled eyed zombie coming towards her.

"How does he know my name?" Cammie whispered. But for some reason she wasn't scared.

"He must be a spy." Zach smirked as he grabbed Cammie's hand and pulled her to his chest. "Are you scared Gallagher Girl?" He whispered in her ear.

"N-no," The only thing Cammie was scared of was Zach.

"Good, let's go ride some rides." To Cammie's disappointment, Zach dropped her hand and led the group towards the rides.

* * *

"That was so fun!" Macey exclaimed as they got into the car. Cammie had fun too, but she was also dissapointed. Besides at the beginning of the night, Zach never did anything flirtatious with her. Making Cammie worry that it wasn't a date.

After about 10 minutes of driving in silence, Cammie turned around to see everyone asleep. Zach and her were practically alone.

"I had fun tonight Zach." Cammie said quietly.

"Me too," Zach smiled as he kept his eyes on the road. He grabbed Cammie's hand and held it for the rest of the car ride home.

Cammie was silently freaking out with joy on the inside.

"So did you do the homework for math?" Cammie asked immediately feeling like a nerd for bringing up school, but she was so desperate to find something to talk about.

"No did you?" Zach said oblivious to Cammie's self-consciousness.

"No."

Silence.

This wasn't how Cammie expected her first semi-date with Zachary Goode to go. Maybe that's why guys like him didn't go out with girls like Cameron Morgan.

Zach cleared his throat, "So the weather's been nice lately."

The Zachary Goode was so desperate for conversation that he brought up the weather. From the way Cammie and Zach with held conversations it was obvious these two shouldn't have been anywhere near each other.

Cammie's heart shattered. She was too distracted by her disappointment to answer Zach.

"I know. Bringing up the weather lame right?" Zach said, and if Cammie's ears weren't betraying her she could have sworn she sensed self-consiousness in Zach's voice.

She smiled, "No, no it's fine. I love cold weather so I'm kind of tired of the warm weather."

"Yeah, me too."

The pair spent the rest of the 40 minute car ride discussing everything and anything from colleges to bubblegum.

Zach dropped Macey and Cammie off at Cammie's house first. Macey said her goodbyes immediately got out of the car and drove off in her car. Zach got out of the car with Cammie and walked her to her door.

"Goodnight Cammie." Zach said as they reached her stoop.

"Goodnight Zach." She smiled.

"I had a good time tonight." Zach said for the second time.

"Me too."

Zach looked as if he was going to lean in and kiss her but, to Cammie's disappointment, he hugged her.

"See you Monday." Zach said breaking away from Cammie.

"Thanks Zach." Cammie said as she turned to open the door.

"Wait Cammie," Zach said as he grabbed her wrist.

"What?"

Cammie was met with Zach's lips. Zachary Goode was kissing chameleon Cammie Morgan. And the chameleon was kissing back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews! Just a warning: they drop the f-bomb. **

* * *

**Touchy Tuesdays-O wait Crap it's Monday**

Cammie could not wait until math. It was Monday and she hadn't spoken to Zach since Saturday. She felt like she was flying as she walked into class. To her disappointment, Zach wasn't in class yet-but that wasn't unordinary-he always came in at the last minute.

Tina Walters, another junior in the class, plopped down in the seat next to Cammie. She always did. She was annoying. Tina Walters flirted with Zach unmercifully everyday and annoyed Cammie. Maybe it was because Cammie liked Zach, or because Tina acted to dumb.

Cammie didn't even have to look up to know Zach had arrived. Tina already started babbling about how she wanted tattoos.

"I think I want to get in on my back," She said, "The lower back."

Zach was known as the bad boy of the school. Tina wasn't one that would like tattoos, but Cammie had seen the shift in her attitude ever since she started talking to Zach. It was all just an act.

"That'd be pretty sick." Zach said as Cammie turned around and looked at him. He gave her a smirk. _What does that even mean?_

Cammie tried to pay attention to Mr. Zilens, but it was hard considering the giggling coming from Tina. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Zach playing with Tina's hair.

She couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She imagined herself grabbing Tina by the hair and flipping her onto the ground. But it wasn't Tina's fault, it was Zach's-Tina didn't know that Cammie and Zach went out.

Zach hadn't even said hello to Cammie. Zach hadn't called. Zach hadn't texted. Zach hadn't asked her out again. Zach hadn't given Cammie any kind of concrete reassurance that Saturday wasn't just him using her.

"You guys can talk for five minutes while I run to get my coffee." Mr. Zitler was a very unmotivated teacher, "Make it ten."

"Your hair's so soft." Tina said. Cammie turned to see Tina running her fingers through Zach's hair.

"Well thank you." Zach said. He turned and smirked at Cammie, "Do you think my hair is soft Cammie?"

Why was he being mean to Cammie?

She cleared her throat, "I wouldn't know, Zachary."

Zach chuckled a knowing laugh, "Somebody's touchy today."

"And somebody's a douche bag."

"What? No! He's not a douche bag Cammie!" Tina annoyingly threw herself into the argument.

"I'm sorry you feel that way Cammie." Zach said sounding sincere as he stood up and walked to the empty chair next to Cammie.

"You don't get to be sorry Zach. You used me." Cammie said.

Zach leaned in to whisper, "I didn't use you, Cammie."

"Then how come you never called? Or even said hello to me? And now you're flirting with Tina Walters right in front of me!"

"Do I sense jealousy Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie smacked Zach on the chest.

"Ow! Okay okay! What about you? You didn't say hi to me either! I smiled at you and you gave me no response."

"You smirked at me Zach, I wouldn't count that as a friendly hello."

Zach ran his hands through his hair and smirked again, "Cammie are we having are first fight?"

Cammie rose her eyebrow, "Are you implying there will be more Zachary?"

"Well, I mean, I'll probably fuck up a few times, but yeah Gallagher Girl, will you give me the opportunity to have many more couple fights with you?"

Was Zach asking her to be his girlfriend? Cammie's first instinct was to say yes, but they were both in such different chapters of their lives. Zach would be leaving in less than ten months.

"I'm sure I'll fuck some stuff up too," Cammie found herself already falling. But it was too late, "And you better clean up your mouth, Zach, Madame Dabney would not be happy to hear I was going out with a boy that lacked manners."

"What are you guys whispering about?" Tina whisper hissed from the other side of Cammie. They had a chair in between them.

"Just that his hair is so soft." Cammie said as she massaged her hands through Zach's hair. Tina got the hint and went back to her phone.

"I knew you found my hair irresistible," Zach smirked.

"Ew. Don't get ahead of yourself," Cammie mocked disgust, "It's so greasy. Have you even showered since Saturday?"

"I take plenty of showers, Gallagher Girl," Zach whispered seductively in Cammie's ear.

Zach chuckled as ran his hands through Cammie's hair, messing it up.

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

It had been almost 2 weeks since Zach asked Cammie to be his girlfriend. Nothing had changed. He was still flirtatious with Cammie during class but he never even spoke to her outside of class. The flirty snap chats that he used to send her were gone. It was like it was a middle school relationship-except nobody even knew they were going out. And Cammie, too sad and confused to mention it found herself tearing herself apart.

So Cammie suffered in silence.

Josh, a sweet boy that sat behind her in math (and next to Zach) noticed that something was up. As the bell rang Josh spoke, "Hey Cammie wait up."

Zach, who normally bolted out of his seat at the bell drifted behind.

Cammie cleared her throat, noticing Zach watching her every move _should she make him jealous?_, "Hey Josh what's up?"

"I noticed that-" Josh had a look of sincere concern on his face, but Cammie could not stand to hear it. If she did, she would break down. So she stopped him. By grabbing his hand.

"Wha?" Josh started.

"Nothing it's just that, um, I don't really want to talk about it," Cammie whispered lowly.

"Ok, well, I was also wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight. Maybe get your mind off whatever's bugging you."

Cammie smiled, "That sounds fun."

Josh's look of excitement instantly made her feel bad. She wasn't the type of person to use someone. But then again, she did want o take her mind off of Zach.

"Great, I'll text you the details after I come up with an amazingly awesome night."

"Okay, see you then." She smiled, but her smile faded as she locked eyes with Zach. Josh walked off, oblivious to the tension.

Cammie had so many questions to ask him and things to say to him. But she left things unsaid as she tried to hide her emotions when she walked away from him.

She thought she was walking away from him until she noticed he fell into step with her.

"You look pretty today Cammie." His flirtatious ways were gone. He said it with all seriousness.

Cammie felt her breath catch in her throat, "Thanks."

He continued walking with her, "I know Jimmy thought you were pretty today too."

Cammie bit her lip.

"You know we're doubling tonight?"

"What?" Cammie choked out.

"Yeah, Jimmy and I are friends."

"You don't even know his name," Cammie felt sick.

"That's what you think." He smirked.

"Who are you going with?" Cammie felt her self consciousness slip out.

"I don't know yet; I used to have a standing date with someone, but apparently she's occupied tonight."

"Zach-"

"No, no it's fine Cammie. No hard feelings really."

"You never even acted like a boyfriend Zach! It's been two weeks and you've barely even talked to me! Why is that?"

Zach sighed, "It's my senior year, Cammie."

Cammie shot him a glare and started walking away, "Whatever Zach."


End file.
